Nine Months
by H. Morgan
Summary: A drunken one night stand after Kate's death ultimately ties McGee and DiNozzo together for the rest of their lives. McNozzo, Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** A drunken one night stand after Kate's death ultimately ties McGee and DiNozzo together for the rest of their lives.  
**Categories: **AU, McNozzo, Mpreg. Papa!Gibbs. Drama, angst, romance, hurt/comfort, friendship, family.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters. I do not make money off this. It's just for fun.  
**Notes:** This is my first ever _NCIS_ story so I hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Neither of them said a word as they sat across from each other in the bland looking kitchen. Neither knew what to say to the other. It wasn't every day you woke up to find you had had sex with your friend, your teammate and couldn't really remember all the details. Tony was trying his best not to look the other man in the eyes as they both silently sipped on the coffee he had made after his shower. When he had woken up in bed to find himself spooned up behind Tim, both of them naked and the evidence of what they had done that night surrounding them had sent him jumping out of bed so fast he had woken the other man. When their eyes had met, Tim was confused for a moment before he looked around and Tony could see the moment he had also come to the same conclusion as Tim's bright green eyes turned wide and back to him. Neither then said a word as they showered separately and then met back up in Tony's kitchen. Neither hungry as they feared they would start throwing up as they were desperately both trying not too, and that was how they found themselves sitting across from either other with mugs of coffee.

Tony closed his eyes as flashes of the night ran through his head. He knew he had been drunk, but he was use to drinking like that. He could still remember most of what they did the night before. He wasn't sure about Tim though. He had never known the younger man to drink more then one beer or a glass of wine whenever the two of them and Kate went to a bar after work. Tony frowned as he remembered the reason behind he and Tim getting drunk in the first place. Yesterday had been Kate's funeral and afterwards neither of them wanted to return to their empty apartments so they had decided to go out drinking. He was sure neither of them set out to get so drunk they ended up in bed together. Hell, Tony wasn't sure why or how it had really happened in the first place to begin with, at least not at the moment. Finally finding the courage to look at Tim, he lifted his head to find the other man staring into the black liquid in the cup like it would give him all the answers he needed about the night before.

"Tim." Tony's voice was quiet and made the other man jump.

Bright emerald green eyes lifted and focused on those across the island counter from him. He still couldn't wrap his head around everything that had happened. When he had suddenly woken this morning, he wasn't at all confused to find himself back at Tony's apartment. He could remember them getting a cab and since Tony's place was closest, they had the driver take them there first. Tim could remember Tony offering him to crash on the couch for the night and Tim had agreed, not feeling up to taking the twenty minute cab ride to his own apartment. After that, he couldn't clearly remember what had happened. But when he had looked around and found he was in Tony's bed and not on the couch and that he was naked, and so was Tony as he stood on the side of the bed, Tim started to panic.

It had been a silent morning as Tim didn't know what to say as he watched Tony head for the bathroom. For the fifteen minutes the older man was taking a shower, Tim thought many times that he should just get dressed and call a cab to head home. They had the next couple of days off woke after losing Kate and he was grateful for that. He didn't know if he could find the strength to work at the moment. But when Tony came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, the older man had nodded towards the bathroom and Tim took that as his cue to jump in the shower as well. After he had finished and dressed in the suit he had worn to Kate's funeral the day before, he found Tony in the kitchen just as the other man set a cup of coffee down for both of them. It had now been a long twenty minutes of silence since. As Tim lost himself in his thoughts, trying desperately to remember their night, he had jumped when Tony softly spoke his name.

"Tim, I think we need to talk about this." Tony finally said when the younger man was looking at him.

Tim nodded slowly, "Yeah... Yeah, we do."

Tony nodded and cleared his throat. "Right, so, what is the last thing you remember about last night?"

"The cab ride here. You had offered to let me crash on the couch, which clearly didn't happen."

"No. No, it didn't." Tony closed his eyes as more flashes of the previous night raced through his mind.

"What about you?" Tim asked, his voice almost a whisper.

Tony opened his mouth to lie and say that that was the last thing he remember too but one look at Tim and he knew he couldn't lie to the other man like that. They had just started building their friendship. Tim had only been with the team for less than a year. Tony knew something like this could destroy them and that wouldn't be good for them or for the team. They needed to be able to rely on each other and he knew he shouldn't lie when he was the one to insist they talk about what happened between them.

With a sigh, he answered. "After we entered the apartment, I don't really know who started it but suddenly we were kissing. The last clear thing I remember is pulling off our shirts before falling into bed with you."

Tony watched as Tim frowned and ran a hand through his hair.

"I keep getting flashes of what happened after that, but none of it's clear enough to remember when last night that it happened." He continued.

"So what now?" Tim asked, not looking at Tony again. "This was obviously a mistake and shouldn't... Can't happen again."

Tony nodded even though Tim was no longer looking at him. "You're right, we can't let this happen again but we can't let it destroy our friendship either, McGee."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I'm right." Tony smiled, "I'm always right, Probie."

Tim laughed even though that was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment. He still felt confused and conflicted. He had only said what he had said because he knew it was what Tony wanted, what Tony needed to hear. Tim had only ever told Abby about his crush on the older man but he knew that Tony would never feel the same way about him. Sure, they had ended up having sex last night but Tim knew it had everything to do with the amount of alcohol the two of them had consumed beforehand. Taking a deep breath, Tim finished off his coffee as he stood.

"I should get going, get out of your way."

Tony nodded, "Yeah, okay. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No." Tim shook his head, "I'll just call a cab, besides we had a cab bring us back here remember? Your car is still at the bar."

"Right, yeah."

"I'll see you at work on Monday, Tony." Tim gave him a small smile before heading out of the kitchen.

Tony didn't move from his spot in the kitchen until he heard his front door click shut. He let out a shuddered breath and slumped against the island counter. Closing his eyes, he groaned as he thought about what they had done last night once again. He hadn't been completely truthful with Tim about what he had remembered. Sure, the last clear thing he could remember was them falling into bed together, but he had lied when he told them other man he wasn't sure who had initiated the kissing first. He didn't want Tim to freak out if he knew Tony had because ever since he had met the younger man back in Norfolk over a year ago he had wanted him. Kate had been the only one to figure it out and though she had teased him about it, she kept his secret. He just really hoped they would be able to get back to where they were before this all had happened and that his secret never came out.

He wasn't ready for Tim to know and to see the hatred and anger he was sure would be there on Tim's face when the younger man learned that Tony had fallen in love with him long ago. Taking another deep breath, Tony took his coffee mug and refilled it before heading back into the living room and crashing on the couch. He didn't even have the energy to turn on the TV and see what good movies he could lose himself in. Instead he found himself replaying everything he could remember from the night before over and over in his head with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** A drunken one night stand after Kate's death ultimately ties McGee and DiNozzo together for the rest of their lives.  
**Categories: **AU, McNozzo, Mpreg. Papa!Gibbs. Drama, angst, romance, hurt/comfort, friendship, family.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters. I do not make money off this. It's just for fun.  
**Notes:** Thank you so much to those who have reviewed the first chapter! Anyway, Sarah is in this chapter because I loved her in the episode "Twisted Sister" and just thought it would be great to have her here. Anyway, she is going to be a big part of this story, just as much as the rest of the team.

* * *

_Six Weeks Later_

With a groan, he slowly climbed to his feet with the help of the bathroom sink counter. Once he was sure he was steady on his feet he turned the cold water on and cupping his hands under the faucet. He splashed his face a few times and quickly rinsed out his mouth. Once he had the water turned off again he slowly made his way from the bathroom and through his bedroom and into the living room. Sitting down at one of the two bar stools he had at the counter that separated his living room and kitchen, he folded his arms on the counter and rested his head on his arms.

"You should try and eat something."

A groan was muffled and the other person standing in his kitchen waited until he lifted his head again and looked at them. Sarah smiled at her older brother and sat a glass of orange juice down in front of him.

"And you need to see a doctor, Tim. This is the third day that I know of that you've been throwing up." Sarah continued, "If I didn't know better I would say you have morning sickness and you're pregnant."

Tim nodded as he grabbed the glass of juice, "I made an appointment with my doctor for Monday and this is not something I want to be discussing with my eighteen year old kid sister."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Tim, I'm not a little girl anymore. I know you, Mom and Dad tried to shield me from it the last time but I still knew."

"That doesn't exactly make me feel better about talking."

Sarah smiled as she popped two slices of bread into the toaster. "Tim, what has you more afraid? To find out you're pregnant or that you could be pregnant with your best friend's kid?"

Groaning, Tim allowed his head to smack onto the counter. Sarah flinched at the sound her brother's forehead made when it connected with the counter top, but nothing else was said as she buttered the toast and set it on a plate in front of him.

"You need to try and eat something. I have plans with some friends for the weekend but I'll be back on Monday. When is your appointment?"

"Ten in the morning." Came the mumbled reply.

"Okay, I'll be here around nine thirty, that way I can go with you." Sarah picked up her purse from the counter and headed for the door. "Eat!"

"Go away!"

"Eat!" She yelled one last time before closing the door behind her.

Monday morning came and went and found Tim laying in bed in the middle of the afternoon staring at the ceiling. Sarah had shown up at nine thirty that morning like she said she would and went with him to the doctor's, though Tim made her stay out in the waiting room. He knew what was coming after having his blood drawn and waiting for the tests to come back, but it did nothing to help when the doctor actually confirmed what he already knew and what his sister thought. He, Timothy McGee, was pregnant. Though, that wasn't the part that found him staring at the ceiling in his bedroom now. No, the part that found him there instead of back at work was the fact that his friend, his teammate, was the other father.

"Tim?" Sarah knocked on the bedroom door, "I made you a sandwich, you really need to eat something."

Tim sat up as his younger sister stepped into the room with a sandwich on a plate in one hand and a glass of milk in the other. She walked around the edge of the bed and sat down next to him. Handing him the plate, she watched as he took a small bite.

"Are you sure you're not going to get in trouble with your boss for not showing up?"

Tim shook his head as he swallowed down the bite of turkey sandwich. "I called him yesterday to tell him about the doctor's appointment."

"And he wasn't expecting you in afterwards?"

Tim shrugged, "If he was he hasn't called to yell at me yet."

Sarah nodded as her brother took another bite of the sandwich. She had wanted to make him a proper dinner but knew that he was having trouble coming to terms with the news that he was pregnant and eating wasn't exactly on his mind at the moment. But she also knew the he had to eat something seeing as he was now eating for two.

"God, how am I going to tell Tony!" Tim closed his eyes.

"It's going to be alright." Sarah leaned her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"No it won't." Tim shook his head as he sat the plate and sandwich on his nightstand. "Not only is this going to change our lives forever but now I have to think about what I'm going to do with my career."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't exactly be a field agent while I'm pregnant. It's a dangerous job. I'm going to have to tell Gibbs and he'll place me on desk duty." Tim replied, running a hand through his hair. "And that's only until he learns that Tony is the other father. Then he's sure to kick me off the team and I'll be shipped off to the basement to work in Cyber-crimes."

"I doubt he'll just kick you off the team like that, Tim."

"No, he has a rule about not dating co-workers."

"Well, technically you didn't date Tony." Sarah smiled at him.

Despite his currently problem, Tim chuckled at his sister's attempt to lighten the mood. He then suddenly sobered up after thinking about it for a minute.

"Being transferred to Cyber-crimes might not be such a bad thing." He shrugged, "I'll have normal hours, there will be no need to worry about finding a babysitter in the middle of the night for a call out."

"Tim, you have to think about this. I still remember last year when getting on Gibbs' team was the most important thing to you. It was all you would talk about for weeks. You wanted nothing more than to be a field agent."

"Yeah, Sarah. I know, but now I have more then just myself to think about."

Sarah frowned, "You're not factoring in Tony into all this are you? You think once he knows he'll want nothing to do with you or the baby. You're cutting your loss before even giving him a chance."

Tim shook his head, "No I'm not Sarah. I'm going to tell him and give him the choice. I'm not going to force him into anything though."

Sarah sighed and stood up. "Fine, whatever you decide just remember that I'm here for you, Big Brother. Now, finish your sandwich and the milk."

Tim smiled and took the glass from her. "Yes, Mom."

Suddenly the smile on both of their faces fell as they both realized the same thing at the same time.

"Oh God, I have to tell Mom and Dad that I'm pregnant." Tim cringed. "Again."

"I'd talk to Tony first. I know that helped them the last time when they learned that you and Vegard were going to get married and raise the baby together."

Tim snorted, "I doubt Tony will ask me to marry him because I'm carrying his child but you're right. At least if Tony wants to be a part of the baby's life that should help in telling Mom and Dad."

Sarah nodded, "Right, so finish eating and I'm going to steal your typewriter for a few hours."

"What?"

"Relax, I'm not leaving the apartment with it." Sarah rolled her eyes as she left the bedroom.

Tim frowned as he watched his little sister leave the room before sighing deeply and turning back to his food. As he ate, he kept going over everything that had happened in the last six weeks since he and Tony had slept together. Though they tried to go back to how things were between them before that night, it had been hard for both of them. Whenever Tim seemed to look at Tony, he'd find the older man looking at him as well. It was hard over the last six weeks to act like nothing had happened between them and Tim was sure Gibbs was starting to suspect something.

Tim also knew that Abby already suspected something had happened between he and Tony because every opportunity she got him alone she would start firing off questions. Tim knew that if he told her anything she would be happy for him, but he also knew she'd expect details and possibly, even if it was accidentally, let something slip to Tony or to Gibbs. That was just something he couldn't allow to happen so he had been trying to avoid Abby as much as possible lately. Which he knew was just causing him more harm in the long run than it was helping. There just wasn't anything else he could think of doing for the time being.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** A drunken one night stand after Kate's death ultimately ties McGee and DiNozzo together for the rest of their lives.  
**Categories: **AU, McNozzo, Mpreg. Papa!Gibbs. Drama, angst, romance, hurt/comfort, friendship, family.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters. I do not make money off this. It's just for fun.  
**Notes:** Thanks again for all the reviews. Sorry about this being so late, I was trying to update once a day but real life decided to get in my way. Now, a few people have asked about Tim's first pregnancy and I do promise the story will be told, I just don't know exactly when. This chapter is shorter than usual, I am sorry about that but the next chapter is going to be from Tony's POV of pretty much the same day.

* * *

Tuesday morning found Tim going through his usual morning routine in a sort of trance. He couldn't even remember driving into work or realize that he was sitting at his desk until he looked up to find Tony standing next to his desk, frowning down at him.

"You alright, Probie?"

Tim nodded slowly, "Yeah Tony, why?"

Tony's frown deepened, "Well, you completely ignored Ziva and I when we said morning."

Tim looked just past the senior field agent to find Ziva standing there, just watching. When he returned his focus to Tony, he gave him a small smile.

"Sorry, I just had a long weekend. My sister was staying with me."

"Are you sure you are alright, McGee?" Ziva asked as she stepped closer to his desk, "Gibbs told us you had a doctor's appointment yesterday."

"Yeah McGeek, we though you would have showed up afterwards."

Tim shrugged, "Yeah everything is fine, I promise."

"If you say so."

Tim could tell Tony wasn't all that convinced but he just gave him another smile before finally turning his attention to his computer. It wasn't long before both Tony and Ziva returned to their own desks, just as Gibbs came around the corner and into the bullpen with his coffee in hand. It took a minute for Tim to look up and realize the boss was now standing at his desk right where Tony had been just moments before.

"Everything go alright at the doctors?" Gibbs asked.

Tim nodded, "Yeah. Sorry I didn't come into work after, Boss. Won't happen again."

Gibbs looked like he was going to say something else as he watched his youngest agent before nodded and heading to his own desk. Tim sighed and returned to his work. They had been working on cold cases yesterday so Tim didn't have to worry about getting caught up on a case, but that didn't mean he wanted to get behind on any other paperwork. He was completely unaware of the two men subtly watching him from their own desks as they all silently worked.

By the time it was lunchtime, both Ziva and Gibbs had disappeared leaving only Tony and Tim in the bullpen. It was still quiet as Tony sighed and stood from his desk. He made his way to his partner's and sat at the edge. He stayed silent until Tim had noticed he was there and turned to look at him.

"What's wrong, really?" He asked, "Is there something wrong, is that why you went to the doctors?"

Tim ran a hand over his face. He had been debating with himself about the right way and the right time to tell Tony the news. He didn't want to say anything where anyone could overhear so telling him now would not be a good idea. Returning his gaze back to the older man he nodded.

"There isn't anything wrong really, but I uh, I," closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Tim felt Tony place a hand on his shoulder and give it a light squeeze. Opening his eyes again he continued, "There is something I have to tell you, but it's not something I want anyone to overhear, at least not yet."

Tony nodded, "Does it have anything to do about, you know, that night?"

Tim nodded again, "Yes it does, Tony. Could you come over after work tonight so we can talk, please?"

"Sure, McGee. I'll bring the pizza." Tony stood and returned to his own desk just as Ziva returned with lunch for the three of them.

It had only been a little over six weeks since they had lost Kate and Mossad Officer Ziva David had been assigned to their team but Tim had made sure she felt welcome. He didn't want her feeling like she didn't belong and really, it wasn't her fault with how things had happened. It had taken Tony a little longer to warm up to the other woman, but he did none of the less.

Tim wasn't all that hungry, still dealing with the feeling of the morning sickness. He knew he had to eat though or more questions asking if he was alright would be thrown at him. That wasn't something he wanted to deal with just yet. He knew he had to get through the rest of the day at work and then return home and wait for Tony to tell him their news. Tim knew he had already decided to tell the older man he wasn't expecting anything from him. He wasn't sure how Tony would react.

Gibbs was the one person he wasn't exactly looking forward to telling about his new condition, even if Tony was there for him or not. He knew he had to tell the team leader though, there was no questions about it. He had to be put onto desk duty because being in the field was too dangerous for him now. He just hoped he could find the courage to tell the older man before they ended up with a case.

Suffering through the rest of the day did nothing to really get Tim ready for his talk to Tony tonight, and it didn't help when he knew the other man was going over a bunch of different scenarios as to what could possibly be wrong that has to deal with the night they had together six weeks ago. Even though Tim had reassured Tony that there was nothing actually wrong, he didn't say everything was completely alright either. He was sure by the time Tony showed up later at his apartment with the pizza he said he would bring, the other man would be freaking out on the inside trying to figure out just what Tim needed to talk to him about.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** A drunken one night stand after Kate's death ultimately ties McGee and DiNozzo together for the rest of their lives.  
**Categories: **AU, McNozzo, Mpreg. Papa!Gibbs. Drama, angst, romance, hurt/comfort, friendship, family.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters. I do not make money off this. It's just for fun.  
**Notes:** Thanks so much for all the reviews, they really make my day! Though I already have this whole story planned out, I am still only typing chapter per chapter before I post them. This is why it's taking me a while to get chapters posted and not getting them every day like I had hoped. I will try not to go more than 3 days between posting a chapter though, I can't promise that will always happen because well let's face it, real life gets in the way sometimes. Anyway, I hope you enjoy Tony's chapter and the next one will be Tim telling Tony the great news!

* * *

Tony still could not believe what had happened between he and Tim just six weeks ago. They had been trying to go back to normal, back to before that night but it was harder than either of them seemed to realize. For one, Tony really did not want to go back to before that. He didn't want to forget that night and within the day after he had remembered exactly everything that had happened that night. He dreamed about it often, dreamed that it would happen again but the next time hoping they were both sober. He wasn't counting on that actually happening though.

For his part he had hoped that Tim would come to him to talk about it more and maybe they would realize just how stupid they were being and it turned out they both wanted it to happen again and again. Tony knew it wasn't good for him to be thinking that way, but he couldn't help it. He didn't care that Tim was his teammate, his partner, another guy; he was in love with his becoming best friend and he didn't know how to deal with it anymore.

There had been many times over the six weeks that Tony found himself parked outside Gibbs' house but he could never find the courage to actually head instead and talk with the other man. He wasn't too afraid of Gibbs getting mad about him breaking rule twelve, he was more worried about what the man would say when he learned it was Tony and Tim. Oh, he knew that Gibbs wasn't homophobic or anything like that, but there was still the whole 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' thing. Tony was sure that if Gibbs did know he wouldn't actually say anything but that didn't really make Tony feel too much better about the situation.

Then there were the few times Tony had found himself driving past his Probie's apartment building. He never stopped and parked, he never gave a second thought about going out of his way to Tim's apartment just to turn around and head home. He wasn't too sure what he expected to find or hear if he did ever show up at Tim's door in the middle of the night but his mind was constantly playing scenarios that never ended well for him and his heavily guarded heart.

Neither of them had attempted to engage the other in a guy's night out over the six weeks and Tony watched as Tim spent a little more time with their new teammate, Ziva. He wasn't jealous, at least that's what he kept telling himself. Tony wasn't even sure if McGee was bi or was really just too drunk to realize or care that night. He knew he was confused and a little embarrassed when they had woken up that morning but Tony also knew that was just because of who it was, not that he had been with another guy.

Tony really wanted to talk with Tim more than anything now. After the six weeks of everything seeming to change between them, Tony had decided that come the following Monday he would get Tim alone and finally sit down and talk everything out. He still wasn't exactly sure about spilling his guts about the way he he felt about the younger man, but he knew they had to do something before something happened while working.

When he had gotten into work on Monday morning he had found Ziva already sitting at her desk which wasn't unusual. What was was that Tim wasn't already sitting at his own desk. Tim usually always beat Tony into work. He wasn't worried though, there was always traffic or maybe he had been stuck behind an accident or possibly actually slept in for once and missed his alarm. Tony only started to worry when it was an hour into the work day and Gibbs wasn't angry or wondering where McGee was.

It only took a minute for Tony to ask about McGee when he learned that he had had a doctors appointment. That news didn't fully stop Tony from worrying but at least he knew Tim was okay, at least for now. He had expected Tim to show up some time in the afternoon but it never happened. Tony wanted to head over to McGee's apartment after work but just as he was leaving he decided he needed another night to think about what he wanted to say to McGee when they talked.

Tuesday morning he again beat Tim into work but it wasn't long before the younger man showed up. He instantly became upset when Tim walked right by seemingly ignoring him, but it wasn't until Tim also ignored Ziva's greeting that Tony started to become worried once again. Tim never ignored anyone, he was too much of a good guy. Tony watched his friend and teammate walk through the bullpen and sit down at his desk. It was then that he noticed the dark circles under the younger man's eyes and how pale his skin looked, more than usual.

As he watched McGee sit at his desk, he decided he needed to know what was wrong with his friend. Remembering that Tim had had a doctors appointment the day before, Tony stood from his chair and walked over to Tim's desk, standing in front of it and looking down at the younger man. He heard movement behind him and knew Ziva had also stood to come check on their teammate. It took a minute for Tim to even realize Tony was standing there, causing Tony's frown to deepen.

"You alright, Probie?"

Tony watched as Tim slowly nodded, still seemingly to be a little out of it. "Yeah Tony, why?"

His frown deepening again he answered. "Well, you completely ignored Ziva and I when we said morning."

Tony wasn't sure what to make of this subdued Tim McGee as Tim looked behind Tony and at Ziva before returning his attention back to the Senior Field Agent and gave him a small smile.

"Sorry, I just had a long weekend. My sister was staying with me."

Tony nodded. He had seen pictures of Tim's sister but hadn't actually met her yet. He knew she had been in high school though.

"Are you sure you are alright, McGee?" Ziva asked as she stepped up next to Tony, "Gibbs told us you had a doctors appointment yesterday."

"Yeah McGeek." Tony added, "We thought you would have showed up afterwards."

Tim shrugged, "Yeah, everything is fine. I promise."

Tony wasn't convinced since Tim was now looking down at his desk and not at them.

"If you say so." Tony watched him for another minute.

After McGee smiled at him once more he turned his attention to his computer. Tony and Ziva shared a look before returning to their own desks to get back to work. Tony knew he needed to talk with Tim more then ever now. He needed to know what was wrong with the other man and if it had anything to do with their one night together.

It wasn't until lunchtime that Tony even got another chance to talk with Tim. Ziva had gone to get them lunch while Gibbs had disappeared to do whatever it was that he did when he disappeared. Tony only lasted a minute after the elevator closed behind Ziva before he was up from his desk and stepping over to Tim again. He sat down on the edge of the desk and waited for the younger man to look at him before he started talking.

"What's wrong, really?" he asked, "Is there something wrong, is that why you went to the doctors?"

Tony watched the younger man and noticed that he was moving a little slower than usual as he ran a hand over his face before responding.

"There isn't anything wrong really, but I uh, I..."

Tim seemed to be having trouble telling Tony whatever it was he needed to say. That set off some warning bells in the Senior Field Agent's brain but he waited for the younger man to continue. He placed his hand on McGee's shoulder and gave it a squeeze to tell him he was there.

"There is something I have to tell you, but it's not something I want anyone to overhear, at least not yet."

Nodding, Tony responded. "Does it have anything to do about, you know, that night?"

Tim nodded again, "Yes it does, Tony. Could you come over after work tonight so we can talk, please?"

Tony swallowed and stood from the desk, "Sure, McGee. I'll bring the pizza."

He returned to his own desk just as Ziva was returning with their lunch. The rest of the day, Tony was having trouble concentrating on anything but what Tim had told him. So many different scenarios were running through his mind of what the junior agent would need to tell him. He was sure Tim wouldn't lie to him when he had told him nothing was actually wrong, but obviously there was something if they needed to talk. Tony just hoped he would be able to talk to McGee about what he wanted to talk about before all this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** A drunken one night stand after Kate's death ultimately ties McGee and DiNozzo together for the rest of their lives.  
**Categories: **AU, McNozzo, Mpreg. Papa!Gibbs. Drama, angst, romance, hurt/comfort, friendship, family.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters. I do not make money off this. It's just for fun.  
**Notes:** Thanks for the reviews... though I had someone complain about chapter 4 being just like chapter 3.. well yeah I said in the notes of chapter 3 that 4 would be Tony's point of view of the same day, so of course it was going to be the same. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter more than!

* * *

By the time Tim got home from work, he was a nervous wreck. He had locked his gun away in the lock box in his room, showered and changed into sweats and an MIT t-shirt. Now he was pacing in his living room, or at least as much as he could with the small amount of room he actually had to move in. He was hungry as he had barely even touched the lunch Ziva had brought back for him earlier but he knew Tony was probably on his way with the pizza like he had said, so he was just waiting now.

While he was waiting, Tim started thinking about a bunch of things that needed to change in his life to get ready for his new role in life as a parent. Looking around his apartment he came to the realization that he was going to have to move. He would need a bigger apartment or maybe a small house. There was no room for him to raise a child here and the fact that he would need a second bedroom.

As he was making a mental list of stuff he needed to do before the baby, he almost missed the knocking at the door. Stopping his pacing, Tim slowly made his way to the door. Not even bothering to check through the peep hole as he already knew who it was, he opened the door and gave Tony a small smile. Tony smiled back and held up the pizza box in one hand and a six pack of beer in the other.

Tim moved out of the way and allowed Tony to enter the apartment before closing the door. Tony stepped in and sat the pizza and beer on the kitchen island counter before turning his attention back to the younger man. He could still see the dark circles under Tim's eyes and the younger man looked even paler than when he did when they were at work. Tim stepped into the kitchen as Tony walked around the counter and sat down on one of the stools. He watched as Tim took a water from the fridge before turning back to him and stood on the other side of the island counter.

"Don't feel like drinking tonight?" Tony asked.

"I ca... I mean, not really. I don't think it's a good idea."

Tony looked down at the beers in front of him before pushing them away. "Yeah, probably. Guess we don't want a repeat of the last time we were drunk and alone."

Tim turned back towards the fridge to get Tony a water and to hide the frown on his face from the other man's comment. When he turned back to hand the water over, Tony had the pizza box open and was already biting into a slice. Tim leaned his hip against the counter and sat Tony's water down for him before grabbing a slice of the pepperoni pizza himself. Silence filled the room as they ate. Tony was on his third slice by the time Tim had only finished his first.

The whole time they ate, Tony kept his eyes on Tim. He was still battling with himself on what he wanted to tell the younger man but he also knew that Tim needed to tell him whatever was occupying his mind first. Slowly setting the half eaten slice of pizza back into the box, Tony took a long drink of his water, finishing the bottle off before turning his attention back to Tim.

"Are you ready to talk?" He broke the silence, causing the younger man to jump.

Tim looked up from where he had been staring at the counter top the whole time they were eating. Slowly blinking, Tim realized he had only finished one slice of pizza. Turning his attention back to Tony, he opened his mouth but no sound came out. He didn't know how exactly to tell the other man that he was pregnant. There was so much that Tim wanted to tell Tony other then just that, but he wasn't sure how.

"Tim?"

Tim shook his head, realized he had spaced out once again. Turning his attention back to Tony, he gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile before taking one last drink of his own water. Taking a deep breath, Tim finally started talking.

"Over the last couple of weeks I've been getting sick, a lot." He found the island counter top more fascinating as he talked but continued. "Over this last week, my sister Sarah was staying with me. It wasn't until Saturday that she finally said something about it."

"She's the reason you finally went to see a doctor?"

Tim shrugged, "I had already made an appointment for yesterday before she said I needed to see one. I already had a feeling behind the cause, but I knew getting it confirmed from a doctor would help."

"Help what?" Tony was getting more confused and just a little more worried as Tim talked.

He watched as Tim took another deep breath and walked out of the kitchen and to the desk that housed his computer system. Tim pulled out a folded piece of paper from a draw before returning to his position in the kitchen. Tony was still watching him as he unfolded the paper and smoothed a hand over it.

Looking back up at Tony, Tim sighed. "Before I show you this there is something I need to tell you. I need you to listen before you say anything, okay?"

"Okay." Tony nodded.

Tim turned his attention back to the paper laying on the counter top in front of him. "That night, between us. I... I still ca...can't remember anything but I uh." He huffed and closed his eyes, "I had wished for that to happen for months. I like you... no, I'm in love with you, Tony. I wanted to tell you that morning after we woke but I couldn't bring myself to do it because I was afraid you'd push me away. I couldn't take that."

Tim dared to open his eyes and look at the man sitting across from him. He didn't want to see the anger or anything else his mind had supplied over the time he had thought about telling Tony about his feelings. When he looked at Tony, he saw the shock and confusion on the other man's face.

"You're what with me?" Tony asked, sure he had heard the younger man wrong.

"I'm in love with you." Tim's voice was only a whisper now as he seemed to shrink in on himself. "I'll understand if you want to hit me and if you want I'll ask for a transfer but you need to know that..."

Tim was cut off by Tony's lips upon his. He hadn't even seen Tony get up from the stool he was sitting on or the older man move around the counter until he was already there. Tim stilled, unsure what to do. Tony seemed to realize this and suddenly pulled back.

"Sorry." Tony mumbled, "I just... God Tim, I've been in love with you since we first met. I didn't know how to tell you or if I even should because I didn't know how you'd take it. I wasn't expecting you to feel the same way."

Tim smiled at him. A real smile and not just one of those little ones Tony had been seeing on the younger man's face for the last six weeks. Their hands touched on the counter over the paper and suddenly Tim's smile faltered.

"What?" Tony asked, confused one again.

"I uh, still have something to tell you and I'll understand if you run away now because I know neither of us signed on for this, especially after only one night together and just now declaring our love for each other but..."

"Tim. Tim, slow down." Tony placed his hands on either side of Tim's face and forced the green eyed man to look at him. It was then that Tony saw Tim was crying. "Tim, why did you go to the doctor's yesterday? What has you so afraid I'm going to run out the door?"

"I'm pregnant." Tim choked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** A drunken one night stand after Kate's death ultimately ties McGee and DiNozzo together for the rest of their lives.  
**Categories: **AU, McNozzo, Mpreg. Papa!Gibbs. Drama, angst, romance, hurt/comfort, friendship, family.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters. I do not make money off this. It's just for fun.  
**Notes:** Thanks for the reviews. Alright, this next week is going to be a little hectic for me as my brother is coming home for a 5 day vacation and next Sunday is my 21st so I'll be very busy getting ready! XD ...It may be a few days until I get the next chapter, but I will try and get at least 1 more chapter, if not 2 throughout the week before my birthday, but I can't promise anything. Enjoy!

* * *

Tony blinked, trying to wrap his mind around what Tim had just told him. Tim was pregnant. Tim. Was. pregnant! Holy crap! His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something, but what he didn't know. He was shocked, of course he was shocked. Sure, he knew some men could become pregnant, but he didn't think he would end up happening to Tim, to them. Tony had already come to the conclusion that he was the other father because of few things. First, Tim wouldn't have freaked out so much if he wasn't and Tim would never lie. Okay, so he knew that Tim hadn't actually said he was the babies second father but he had to be, right?

"Tim..."

"I understand if you don't want anything to do with us." Tim rushed on. "I don't expect you to change your life when you're not ready but you have a right to know since it's yours. I don't want to pressure you into taking on the responsibly of a kid if you..."

Tony cut him off the only way he knew how, with another kiss. This time Time did respond, if only for a second before pulling away. His own eyes were wide, tears still streaked his cheeks. Tony smirked and wiped them away with his thumbs as he had yet to release his hold on Tim's face.

"Will you just shut up and listen to me now?"

Tim only nodded.

"Good. I will tell you I wasn't expecting this. Of all the things my mind came up with after learning you needed to talk to me after a doctors appointment, this wasn't even on that list." Tony chuckled as he ran his hands over Tim's shoulders and down his arms, stopping just at his elbows. "Tim, I may not be ready to be a parent but who is when it's their first?"

Tim opened his mouth to respond but figured it was a rhetorical question and quickly snapped his mouth shut as Tony continued.

"I'm not going to walk away from you or from this baby." Tony then stopped and thought for a minute before he pulled away from Tim.

"What?" Tim frowned at the loss of feeling Tony's hands on his arms.

"Unless you don't want me to be apart of our kid's life..."

"What! No, Tony." Tim shook his head and this time he was the one to place his hands on Tony's upper arms. "I would never keep your kid from you, you have to believe that."

Tony swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, sorry. You're not the type of person that would do something like that to another."

Tim smiled, "I just wasn't sure if you'd want to be a part of his or her life. It's your choice and I know you said you're in love with me but even if you only wanted to be a part of our child's life, I'm fine with that."

Tony shook his head and stepped closer until their bodies were pressed together. He rested their foreheads together and wrapped his arms around Tim's waist.

"I am in love with you, Tim." He stated. "I was going to tell you no matter what you had to tell me tonight and I was hoping you felt the same way so I could ask you out on a real date."

"We're sort of doing this backwards, don't you think?" Tim giggled through the tears he was still crying. "First we have sex and I end up pregnant, then we declare our love before even having our first official date."

Tony shrugged, "If it works."

He watched Tim and realized the younger man was starting to flag. He had a feeling that Tim had barely any sleep over the last week or so. Kissing his now hopefully green eyed boyfriend lightly, Tony gave him a reassuring smile.

"Why don't you go and get in bed. I'll clean and lock up."

"Are you going to stay?" Tim asked with a slight pout.

"Only if you want me too, I don't want to push you into anything."

Tim shook his head, "I want you to stay. Besides it's a little late, don't you think?"

"Then I'll be in after I get everything settled out here."

"Okay." Tim kissed him once more before pulled away and heading for the bedroom.

Tony watched as he disappeared before turning his attention back to the still half full pizza box and the beer. Closing the pizza up he placed it and the beers into the fridge, noting the ginger ale on the top shelf and the pack of crackers next to the fridge. Then he locked up the door and made his way through the living room, turning out the lights. When he reached the bedroom door he stopped to just watch the younger man. Tim was curled up under the blankets and seemed to already be asleep. Smiling, Tony stepped into the room as he slipped out of his shoes and stripped off his jeans and shirt he had changed into after work before heading over.

Walking around to the other side of the bed, Tony pulled the blanket back and slide in, covering up. He laid his head down on the pillow, facing Tim. Reaching out his hand, it hovered over Tim's arm. He wanted to pull the other man against him, but was still unsure. His mind was made up for him when Tim scooted closer and wrapped his own arms around Tony, tucking his head under Tony's chin. Again smiling, Tony wrapped his own arm around Tim and sighed as he closed his own eyes.

"Tony?" Tim's warm breath ghosted across Tony's chest.

"Yeah?"

"We still have to tell Gibbs."

Tony's eyes popped open at that realization and he froze. Tim tried to pull away but Tony wasn't going to have any of that. Keeping Tim right where he wanted him, he relaxed and closed his eyes again.

"Don't worry about that right now. We'll talk about it later." He told the younger man, "We have a lot to still talk about first."

"Okay." Tim sighed before settling back against Tony.

It wasn't long before the two of them were sound asleep as different things raced through their minds. Tim was still worried about how Gibbs and even Abby were going to react. He was sure he would be transferred of the team if not fired. Tony was thinking about finding them a place where they could raise their son or daughter together. For now though, they slept through the night in each other's arms.

When Tim work up the next morning however, Tony was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** A drunken one night stand after Kate's death ultimately ties McGee and DiNozzo together for the rest of their lives.  
**Categories: **AU, McNozzo, Mpreg. Papa!Gibbs. Drama, angst, romance, hurt/comfort, friendship, family.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters. I do not make money off this. It's just for fun.  
**Notes:** Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Tim didn't have time to think about the fact that he was now alone because his stomach rolled and he made a dash for the bathroom. As he was throwing up the pizza he had eaten the night before, he didn't hear the front door open and close, or the quick footsteps as they entered the bedroom and then the bathroom. He didn't realize he was no longer alone until he felt the hand on his back, rubbing in small circles and he knew instantly that it was Tony. Nothing was said between them as Tim finished dry heaving before sitting back on his legs. Suddenly the hand was gone from his back and the water was running in the sink. He watched from half-lidded eyes as Tony wet a washcloth before crouching back down next to him. The hand returned to rubbing circles on his back as Tony's other hand smoothed the cooled washcloth over Tim's face and neck.

"I thought you left." Tim mumbled, a little embarrassed to think the older man had remembered what sort of life they would now have and got cold feet.

Tony smirked as Tim leaned into him. "No, I just ran down to my car to get my overnight bag. We need to be at work in a little over an hour and I was going to take a shower."

Tim nodded, "Go ahead and take a shower, I'll wait until you're finished to get mine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I need to let my stomach settle first." Tim replied as Tony helped him to his feet.

Tony waited and watched as Tim rinsed out his mouth before leaving the bathroom, closing the door behind him. As soon as the water was running, Tim smiled and headed for the kitchen. Snatching up the crackers on the counter, he started eating them as he pulled a breakfast burrito he had made himself from the freezer and popped it into the microwave for Tony. It wasn't long before Tony came out of the bedroom wearing his work clothes and running a towel over his damp hair. Tim smiled as he passed to get his own shower.

"There is a breakfast burrito in the microwave for you, just have to heat it up."

"Thanks, you didn't have to though. I could have had some cold pizza."

Tim shrugged, "I had already made it two days ago but never ate it. Besides, pizza isn't a good food for breakfast, Tony."

Tony groaned, "Is this where you say something along the lines of 'We need to eat better to be role models for ours kid'?"

Tim peered back out from the bedroom and smiled, "No need, you already did."

Tim ducked back into the bedroom laughing as Tony threw the towel at him. Tony was also laughing as he went about heating up the breakfast burrito and getting a water from the fridge. While he waited for his breakfast he went over everything he had thought about last night. It hadn't been that great of a night, even though he was curled up with the man he had wanted for years. At least twice throughout the night he had almost had a panic attack while thinking about his impending fatherhood. He wasn't sure he was anywhere near ready to be a father, it also didn't help that it wasn't even planned between them. It had just happened.

He had also been trying to figure out the best way of telling Gibbs about their new... relationship and soon-to-be fatherhood. He knew the Team Leader would be angry at them for breaking rule twelve, but Tony was also pretty sure he wouldn't do anything about it. There was no way he would kick either of them off the team. Maybe he would bench them from the field for a while, but the more Tony thought about it, the more he wasn't too afraid of that outcome. He knew it would have to happen with Tim because he was carrying a child. The field wouldn't be a safe place for him for the next eight months. But Tony was also starting to think maybe it would be a good idea for him as well for the time being. He didn't want something to happen to him that would end with Tim having to go it alone and raise their child.

And that thought had caused yet another panic attack but also a smile to form on his lips. He actually found himself happy to be becoming a father, even if he wasn't quite ready. Especially since it was with the man that he loved and not some random woman (or man) he hooked up with whenever he had time off from work. It wasn't until early this morning that Tony had started thinking about exactly everything Tim had told him the night before and he had realized something. Tim had said he only went to the doctor's to confirm what he already believed. Tim already knew he was pregnant, but he didn't say anything about taking a home pregnancy test. Tony knew he would have to ask the younger man about that.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the beeping of the microwave indicating his breakfast was ready to eat. As he was taking his second bite, he heard the shower switch off which meant that Tim was getting dressed for work. As he ate, Tony slipped his shoes. By the time he was ready to go, he realized he had to return home anyway. Sure he had another suit in his car and that was why he decided to shower at Tim's place and just drive to work from there but his gun and badge were still at home. Looking at his watch, he knew he was going to be late for work now. He was just finishing off his burrito when Tim stepped out of the bedroom, holstering his own gun.

"Hey, I need to head home and get my gun and badge. I forgot I had left them there before heading here last night." Tony grabbed his to-go bag and slung it over his shoulder. "I'll see you at work. Since I'm already going to be late, want me to get you a coffee?"

Tim frowned, "I can't have coffee."

"Oh, right." Tony nodded, "Tea? Juice?"

Tim shook his head, "No, it's fine."

"If you're sure." Tony stepped closer.

Nodding, Tim smiled. "Yeah."

Tony took a chance and lightly kissed Tim on the lips before pulling back. They were both smiling. Tim then grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and they left the apartment. Tony waited to get in his own car and leave until Tim was in his own and on his way. When he got into work himself he was a little over fifty minutes late and already had an excuse as to why when he stepped off the elevator. Only to find the bullpen was empty. When he dumped his backpack at his desk, he found a note sitting on his keyboard, written in Tim's neat handwriting.

_Tony,  
__I told Gibbs you were helping me with something last night and that you had to return home before work, not sure if it'll help you from getting a head-slap, though he didn't seem too mad. We're working on cold cases again today but Ziva is down in Abby's lab and Gibbs is in the Director's office so the bullpen is probably empty as you're reading this. I'm down with Ducky, figured since you already knew, it would be a good idea for him to know as well. Maybe he could be the mediator when I finally tell Gibbs.  
Tim_

Tony smiled as he tucked the note into a drawer before turning around and running right into Gibbs. The older man was watching him, like he was trying to read his mind. Tony just smiled.

"Hey Boss, sorry I'm late."

Gibbs just grunted and made his way to his own desk. Tony had wanted to head down to be with Tim while he told the medical examiner, but now it looked like he would have to stay at his desk and pretend to work. Just as he was sitting down, Ziva returned and sat at her own desk to continue working.

"Morning, Ziva!" Tony said as he pulled a cold case file from one of the cabinets between his and Tim's desks.

"Morning, Tony." Ziva replied, not looking up from her own file.

It was only another ten minutes before Tim returned to the bullpen, looking a little paler then when Tony has last seen him outside Tim's apartment building. Tony frowned and was going to say something when Tim made eye contact with him and shook his head before sitting down. The frown only deepened but he decided to keep his mouth shut for once. He knew that once it was lunchtime he could get Tim away from the building and talk to him. Until then, he turned his attention back to the file in front of him. Neither of them noticed the icy blue eyes watching them, or the concern behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** A drunken one night stand after Kate's death ultimately ties McGee and DiNozzo together for the rest of their lives.  
**Categories: **AU, McNozzo, Mpreg. Papa!Gibbs. Drama, angst, romance, hurt/comfort, friendship, family.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters. I do not make money off this. It's just for fun.  
**Notes:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm so sorry this is late. I meant to have it up on Tuesday but I started changing things around and then just completely deleted the chapter and started over. But finally, here it is! Hope you enjoy and everyone who is also reading my newer story _Brothers_, the second chapter should be up this weekend.

* * *

When Tim had gotten into work that morning he was a little bit more then nervous. Now that he knew Tony was with him, wanted to be with him. Wanted to raise their child together (even if Tim was still waiting for the other shoe to drop on them). He knew that it was time for the others to know. He wasn't quite ready to have this conversation with Gibbs, but he figured Ducky would be a good choice. Ducky would support them, Tim was sure of it. Not only that, but he figured the old doctor would help them in telling Gibbs; keep Gibbs from murdering them with Abby's help to not leave any forensic evidence.

Abby was another thing completely. Tim knew she would be happy for them after learning they were officially together and about to be parents. She already knew about Tim being in love with the other field agent but Tim also knew that once he told her the only thing she would remember is that Tim and Tony had been together over six weeks ago and she was never told the juicy details. He knew she would only yell and demand to have the details right there and Tim was a little glad he still couldn't really remember everything of that night. Sure he was upset about that as well, but he knew now that he and Tony had talked, had worked it out, things were going to be changing between them. A lot.

It didn't take long to try and help Tony from getting in trouble when Tim had found Gibbs in the bullpen, at his desk already. Filling him in that Tony would be late, he could tell that the Boss wanted to ask a question, well more then one but he was saved by Ziva entering the bullpen and greeting them. Tim set his things down at his desk before sitting in his chair. He needed to think of an excuse to go and see Ducky and talk to him. That excuse came fifteen minutes later when Ziva disappeared for Abby's lab and Gibbs was called up to Director Shepard's office. Quickly scribbling a note for Tony and setting it on his desk, Tim also placed one on Gibbs' desk to tell him where he was before heading down to Autopsy.

Upon entering he found the room empty. He knew that both Ducky and Palmer were there because their coats were hanging up on the coat hanger by the door. Tim figured that Palmer was out cleaning the van or up in Abby's lab. Just as he was about to turn around and head back up to the squad room and just try again later he heard a noise from the back office. Ducky's office.

"Ducky?" He called out, stepping closer.

It was only a second later when Doctor Donald "Ducky" Mallard stepped out of his office and smiled at the young agent.

"Ah, Timothy. Good morning, lad. Is there something you're in need of?"

Tim hesitated for a second before sighing and nodding his head, "I uh... I need to talk to you about something. It's important."

"Why don't I make us some tea then?"

Tim smiled, "Thank you."

Tim followed the old doctor back into the man's office and sat down on the couch. He watched as Ducky moved around making the tea. Nothing was said between them until Ducky was settled in a chair facing Tim and they both had a cup of tea in hand. Tim took a small sip before turning his attention to the doctor.

"Before I say anything, I need to know Gibbs won't know about this until I'm ready to tell him."

"Of course, Timothy." Ducky replied, seemingly becoming a little concerned for the young agent now.

Taking a deep breath, Tim took another sip of his tea before setting it on the table in front of him. His eyes were on his hands in his lap as he struggled to tell the good doctor about his pregnancy with the right words. Ducky stayed silent, sipping on his own tea, waiting for the younger man to tell him whatever seemed to be troubling him.

"Back on Monday I had a doctor's appointment." Tim almost whispered.

"Yes, Jethro did mention something about that when I asked where you were." Ducky replied when Tim seemed to stop talking again. "Did you learn something was wrong?"

"Er, not exactly." Tim finally looked back up at Ducky and gave him a small smile. "I found out I'm pregnant."

The doctor's eyes widened as his brain registered what Tim had just told him before he too smiled.

"Well I see congratulations are in order then, Timothy."

"Thanks, Ducky." Tim's smile widened for a second before disappearing. "I don't really know what to do now."

Ducky nodded, knowing exactly what the young man was thinking. "You think once you tell Jethro, he'll kick you off the team."

"Yeah." Tim nodded, returning his gaze to his hands once again. "I know I can't be a field agent because it's a dangerous job and something could happen. I've been thinking of just asking for a transfer to Cyber-crimes after telling him, but..."

"But you really don't want that." Ducky finished for him.

Tim shook his head and looked back up, tears in his eyes. "I worked hard to become a field agent. Not just an agent but an agent working under the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I don't want to throw all that away but I don't see any other choice because I have to put my baby first."

Ducky nodded, understanding. "May I ask about the other father? What does he say?"

Tim shrugged, "We haven't really talked about this yet. He knows I'm pregnant and he says he's going to be there for me and the baby, that he wants as to be a family, even if he didn't say it so many words." Tim chuckled, wiping at the stray tears on his cheeks. "I believe him but he also has a highly dangerous and important job that I don't think he'll want to leave either."

"That should be his choice as well, Timothy." Ducky moved to sit next to the younger man on the couch, wrapping an arm over Tim's shoulders and pulling him close.

Tim closed his eyes and leaned into Ducky's side, resting his head on the older man's shoulder. He never saw Ducky make eye contact with the man at the door, or the man nod at Ducky's silent conversation with him before turning and leaving Autopsy. Tim and Ducky sat like that for a a little longer, talking about everything. Tim never said who the other father was but he was sure that the doctor had already figured it out. He always seemed to know everything, almost just as much as Gibbs. After making sure Tim had finished off his tea and was composed enough, he sent the younger man back up to work with instructions that he needed to tell Gibbs as soon as possible, but that he would not say a word until Tim was ready to start that conversation himself.

When Tim got back to the squad room Gibbs, Ziva and Tony were all there and working at their desks. Tim headed for his own and as soon as he sat down he turned to look at Tony. He say that the older field agent was about to say something and Tim quickly shook his head, hoping Tony would listen for once and keep his mouth shut. He was surprised when Tony actually did and returned to his work. Tim knew he wasn't looking all that good at the moment and really, he wasn't feeling too good either. He was just hoping to make it to lunch so he could get away with Tony and talk with him. He had finally agreed with Ducky that he needed to talk to Tony about a few things and about telling Gibbs as soon as possible. Something he really was not looking forward to at all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** A drunken one night stand after Kate's death ultimately ties McGee and DiNozzo together for the rest of their lives.  
**Categories: **AU, McNozzo, Mpreg. Papa!Gibbs. Drama, angst, romance, hurt/comfort, friendship, family.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters. I do not make money off this. It's just for fun.  
**Notes:** Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. Sorry this one took me so long, yet again. And I almost forgot... HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYBODY! ...Or a happy Thursday to those that don't care (like me). =P

* * *

When it was getting close to lunch time, Tony was trying to figure out a way to get Tim alone and away from the building for a while so they could talk. His chance came when Gibbs told them all to go ahead and take an hour lunch break before he disappeared to God knows where. Ziva had headed down to Abby's lab; saying something about a girls lunch date they had planned a few days before. It has taken a few weeks but Abby had finally warmed up to Ziva; enough where she was trying to help her fit in with the rest of them.

Tony took this opportunity to take Tim out to lunch and talk. Even Tim seemed happy they could get this time to sit down and talk about some things. When they reached the small corner diner like place and sat in a booth towards the back; they quickly both ordered cheeseburgers and fries. Waiting until the waitress ha moved away, Tony turned to the younger man who was now staring at the table top.

"So what did Ducky say?"

Tim shrugged, "He congratulated me but reminded me that I needed to talk to you about something."

Tony stayed silent knowing the younger man needed the time to sort out everything in his head before talking. When their food arrived they eat for a few minutes in silence before Tim seemed to push his plate away and look at the older agent. Sensing it was time to talk, Tony did the same.

"You've probably already thought about what is going to happen once Gibbs finds out."

Tony nodded, "He'll bench you because the field is to dangerous while you're pregnant."

"Yeah." Tim picked up a fry from his plate and started running it through the ranch on the plate.

"Tim? What's going through that big brain of yours?"

Tim sighed, tossing the fry back onto the plate and turning his gaze back to Tony. "I think I should ask for a transfer to Cyber-crimes when I tell Gibbs." He held up a hand when Tony opened his mouth to speak. "Think about it Tony, I can't be out in the field and maybe Gibbs will allow me to stay on the team but do you really think the Director will because we know he has to be told as well. Not only will this effect my job but yours as well. There is a rule about couples being on the same team."

"Do you really think that little of Gibbs that he would let the Director do that to you?" Tony asked, "To us?"

Tim shrugged, "I trust him with my life but even he can't overrule an order from the Director. No matter how much he yells and fights."

"Then you don't know Gibbs very well, Timmy." Abby stated as she and Ziva stop in front of their booth.

Tony and Tim both jumped as the sudden arrival of the girls. Tim turned to them wide eyed.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it." Abby replied, carefully pushing into the booth next to Tim and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Tony scooted over to allow Ziva to sit down as well.

"Yes, you two did not seem to see us when you came in." Ziva added.

"Great." Tim mumbled.

"I'm so happy for the two of you!" Abby all by squealed as she squeezed Tim's shoulders in an awkward hug. "Now, why didn't I know about you two sooner? How far along are you? And who else knows?"

Tim and Tony exchanged glances before both smiling.

"Well it sort of just happened." Tony replied, "We were drunk and it took us six weeks to even talk about it."

"Six weeks!" Abby's eyes widened as she turned to Tim, "You're six weeks pregnant with Tony's baby and I'm just now finding out?"

"Sorry Abs, I just found out on Monday and I just told Tony yesterday. It was the only reason we even finally talked about what happened between us."

Abby was still smiling as she turned her attention to Tony next, "I knew you had feelings for Timmy just like he had feelings for you."

Tony shrugged but decided to just answer her last question. "And the only other people that know are Ducky and Tim's sister."

"Good, at least I wasn't the last to know."

"No, that's reserved for Gibbs." Tim replied, popping a fry into his mouth.

"Will he not be happy for you two?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, right after he gets over the anger of us breaking rule twelve and him losing an agent for the field." Tim replied.

"Well, we'll all be there for you, right Ziva?"

Ziva nodded, "Of course we will."

"Thanks guys but this is really something I need to tell Gibbs on my own." Tim stated.

"No it's not Tim." Tony finally spoke up again. "This is something _we_ have to tell Gibbs _together_."

"Right." Tim nodded with a smile.

The four of them quickly finished up their lunch before paying and leaving. They returned to work within ten minutes of leaving the diner and with only a minute to spare before their hour lunch break was up. After saying their goodbyes to Abby as they had rode down to the basement with her; the three remaining in the elevator waited to be dropped off at the third floor.

"Tim, promise me you'll tell me when you're going to talk to Gibbs." Tony turned to the younger man on his right. "I want to be there with you."

Tim smiled and nodded, "I will, Tony."

"No, promise me right now, McGee."

Tim was just about to open his mouth and promise when the doors to the elevator opened up to find them all staring at Gibbs. Without muttering a word they all stepped past him and scurried to their desks in order to get back to work. As soon as they all sat down, Gibbs spoke.

"Grab your gear, we got a dead Marine."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** A drunken one night stand after Kate's death ultimately ties McGee and DiNozzo together for the rest of their lives.  
**Categories: **AU, McNozzo, Mpreg. Papa!Gibbs. Drama, angst, romance, hurt/comfort, friendship, family.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters. I do not make money off this. It's just for fun.  
**Notes:** Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. Sorry I've been away for so long. A lot of crap happened and I haven't had time to do much on the computer. This chapter is short but it's building up to the talk with Gibbs!

* * *

He couldn't believe this was happening. It was all just a dream. It had to be. There was no way he was sitting in the waiting room of Bethesda Hospital waiting on news of his teammates. It had only been less then an hour ago when they had fallen into a trap. They had gotten the call about a dead Marine in an abandoned home. When they had gotten there Gibbs had ordered him to talk to the two kids who had found the body while everyone else entered the house. Not fifteen minutes later he heard someone calling his name and as he turned back towards the house, that's when it happened. Someone yelled from the house and than the explosion and he was being thrown across the front yard along with the two kids he had been talking too.

He could still remember the two kids screaming as he checked them over to make sure they weren't hurt before running over to Ziva; who had been thrown from the porch into the yard. She was conscious but there was a piece of the wooden porch sticking threw her right arm. The rest of the team had still been in the house and he was about ready to go running inside when he saw four people stepping out of the once front door. Ducky was being helped by Gibbs and Palmer. It wasn't long before another NCIS team, local LEO's and paramedics were on the scene and the whole MCRT team were being rushed to the hospital.

For the last fifteen minutes it had been a waiting game. He had been checked out by an E.R. doctor for a gash on his right temple and a sprained wrist before he had returned to the waiting room to sit with Palmer and wait. He had been surprised to find that Palmer's only injury was a dislocated shoulder and cuts across his arms and face until he had been told that Gibbs had shoved him towards the front room just before the explosion. It hadn't turned out to be that big; only taking out the kitchen where the body and the rest of the team had been located. It didn't take long for them all to figure out they were the real targets and the dead Marine was just collateral damage to get them there.

"Timmy!"

McGee looked up from where he sat next to Palmer to find Abby rushing towards them. He stood up expecting her to slam into her but at the last second she stopped dead right in front of him and carefully wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He wrapped his own around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm okay, Abby. We're all okay." Tim told her, "Nobody was hurt to badly."

Abby pulled back to look at him. "Have you been checked out by a doctor?"

Tim nodded, "Just a cut on my head and a sprained wrist."

"And the baby?"

Tim opened his mouth to say he had been checked out but before he could he saw Gibbs heading their way from over Abby's shoulder. The older man was limping slightly and like the rest of them had cut over his arms and face. Just a few paces behind him where Ducky and Tony. Tim pulled away from the goth and took a step around her as he looked over DiNozzo. Tony had his left arm in a sling and a huge bandage over his right eye and on the left side of his neck.

"Gibbs!" Abby flung herself at the team leader before hugging both Ducky and Tony.

"Any news on Ziva?" Gibbs asked as Abby attached herself to his side once again.

"In surgery." Tim replied.

"Surgery!" Abby's eyes widened, "McGee, you said nobody was hurt badly!"

"She just got a piece of wood in her arm, Abs." Tony replied. "She was conscious the whole time and nothing more."

"Any news from Balboa's team about the explosion?" Gibbs asked, turning his attention back to McGee.

Tim shook his head. "Not yet, Boss."

Gibbs nodded. "Abby take everyone back to the yard."

"What about Ziva, Gibbs?"

"I'll be here when she comes out of surgery." Gibbs replied, kissing Abby on the forehead.

It took about ten minutes to get Abby away from Gibbs. Other then the goth, Ducky was the only one able to drive. He took Palmer back to the Naval Yard. Just as Abby and the boys were heading for the car to return themselves, Tony stopped Tim.

"Are you and the baby okay?"

Tim nodded, "We're fine."

"You're sure?"

Tim felt warmed to know that Tony really did care about him and the baby. "Yes, I told the E.R. doctor and she did some tests. Everything is fine."

Tony nodded but didn't continue walking.

"Tony?" Tim asked looking at Abby, who just shrugged.

"We need to tell Gibbs. Now." Tony finally said after a minute of silence. "You could have been hurt worse."

"But I wasn't." Tim replied.

"You could have been. What if Gibbs didn't keep you outside to talk to those kids?"

"Tony, you were inside the house and were barely injured. Ziva took the worst hit and she was on the porch." Tim gave the older man a small smile. "But I promise I'll.. We'll tell Gibbs after this case is over."

Tony shook his head. "No, Tim. We have to tell him before. I don't want him sending you out to talk with suspects."

"Tony..."

"No, Tim. Someone set up a trap to kill us!" Tony yelled.

"Obviously not very good when all of you were in the house and are barely hurt." Tim stated with a huff. "But you're right. I'll talk to him later today. We should get back to the yard before he calls for an update and we have nothing to give him."

Tony seemed satisfied with that and with a nod of his head, he turned and started walking back towards the car. Abby and Tim followed suit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** A drunken one night stand after Kate's death ultimately ties McGee and DiNozzo together for the rest of their lives.  
**Categories: **AU, McNozzo, Mpreg. Papa!Gibbs. Drama, angst, romance, hurt/comfort, friendship, family.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters. I do not make money off this. It's just for fun.  
**Notes:** Thanks for all the reviews! The talk with Gibbs, part one.

* * *

Two days ended up passing for the team with little to no rest. It was now Friday evening and everyone were packing up to go home for the night for the first time since they caught the case that turned out to be a trap to kill them. They had figured out the 'bomber' was a teenage kid who lost his father years before. It had been an NCIS case that had never been solved. The kid had blamed NCIS and had wanted revenge. He had also been one of the kids that had _found_ the dead Marine. Due to the none stop searching, Tim and Tony were not able to tell Gibbs their news.

Now that it was Friday and they were not needed into work until nine the following morning, Tim and Tony were planning on finally telling Gibbs. Abby had wanted to be there to support them when they finally talked with the team leader but they had squashed that idea. Tim didn't want any more people there for the conversation than was necessary so naturally they had Ducky with them when they pulled into Gibbs' driveway. Tony had been driving Tim into work every morning and dropping him off at home each evening since they had talked about it. He didn't want Tim taking the Metro.

Tony pulled his car up against the curb, allowing Ducky to pull him Morgan into the driveway behind Gibbs' truck. As the three of them met on the porch, Gibbs was there at the open door and a questioning look on his face. Without a word he allowed them past before closing the door. They all made their way into the living room but Ducky continued on through the dining room and into the kitchen. The three younger men knew that the good doctor was about to make them all some tea to drink. Gibbs was still watching his two agents, trying to figure out what was going on that they were there with the M.E.

Still no words were exchanged between the men as they waited for Ducky to return with a tray of four cups of tea. Tim and Tony sat down on the couch, close enough that their hands touched between them but not close enough that they looked like they could have been almost sitting on top of each other. Ducky and Gibbs each took the remaining chairs as they each took a cup of the tea.

"Okay, what is all this about?" Gibbs finally asked after another moment of silence while the other three men were sipping at their teas.

Tim's shoulder's slouched a little as he set his tea cup back onto the coffee table in front of him. He gave a quick glance towards Tony who in return gave him a reassuring smile. Gaining confidence within himself that he wasn't alone in this he turned his attention back to his boss.

"I'm going to need to be place on desk duty for the foreseeable future. Unless you'd rather I transferred off the team."

Gibbs' eyebrow raised in question. "That sounds a little drastic, McGee. Could you tell me why?"

Take a deep breath, Tim answered in a quiet voice. "Because we broke rule twelve."

"We?" Gibbs asked. He looked between his two agents when suddenly it dawned on him. "You and Tony?"

Both agents nodded and Tony opened his mouth to speak.

"It started after Kate's funeral but nothing really came of it after that first night until this week."

Gibbs nodded as he stood. He knew there had been something going on between his two agents but this wasn't what he thought it would turn out to be. He wasn't bothered by it, even if it was two males together. He was more worried about how they would deal if it all fell apart. He knew DiNozzo would be his usual joker self but he didn't know McGee all that well but he didn't expect that the younger man would take it too well in the end. Turning back to his agents Gibbs realized he had been pacing in front of the fireplace and McGee looked a little afraid to continue and Tony wasn't looking at him at all. Ducky was still sitting quietly, sipping on his tea. Gibbs suspected the older gentleman was only there as support and would only step into the conversation if needed.

"Have you two thought about this?" He finally asked the two younger men. "I mean really thought about this? How it's going to effect your working relationship? How it's going to effect everything if it doesn't work out?"

"Jethro." Ducky thought now was a good time to cut in but looking at Tony he sat back in the chair and became silent again.

Tony had shook his head at Ducky to tell the doctor they had this for the moment before he turned his attention back to the boss.

"Yeah, we've thought about this, Boss." He replied, taking a quick glance at Tim before continuing. "We had a really long talk. We know to keep it separate from work and we know we can."

Gibbs wasn't too sure about that but he allowed it to slid for the moment as he remembered McGee's conversation starting comment. He turned his attention back to his youngest agent, who had yet to look up from his hands in his lap.

"McGee." Gibbs waited until Tim had lifted his head and was looking at him to continue. "You're expecting me to put you on desk duty or transfer you off the team just because you and DiNozzo are in a relationship. I need to know why you think that."

"Well, Boss." Tim swallowed. "We.. we broke a ru...rule."

"I ain't gonna transfer you off the team for that McGee."

Tim nodded, "But you could, or should, 'cause I can't go out in the field anymore."

"Why?"

"It's too dangerous." Tony replied.

"Again, why?"

"Doctor's orders." Tim stated, his eyes never leaving the bosses. "I'm pregnant."

The look of shock on Gibbs' face could have been funny if the conversation wasn't so serious. It wasn't like he had never heard of a man getting pregnant before, it wasn't all that rare anymore. It was just he never thought it would happen to someone that he knew. Let alone one of his agents... and the other agent would be the second father. Thoughts in Gibbs' mind were whirling around as he watched his two agents. Throughout the conversation they had seemed to move closer and closer to each other until Tim was now resting his head on Tony's shoulder and Tony had his arm wrapped around the younger man. As he was watching them, the cut above Tim's eye and the sprained wrist caught his eye and he was remembering the case.

"Aw hell, McGee." Gibbs finally sat back down in his chair. "How long have you known?"

Tim shrugged, "Since Monday. That was the doctor's appointment I had."

"You should have told me before this last case, McGee. You shouldn't have been out in the field."

"I know." Tim frowned. "I'm sorry, Boss. I was still just coming to terms with knowing I was pregnant again that..."

"Wait!"

"Again?"

"You were pregnant before, Timothy?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** A drunken one night stand after Kate's death ultimately ties McGee and DiNozzo together for the rest of their lives.  
**Categories: **AU, McNozzo, Mpreg. Papa!Gibbs. Drama, angst, romance, hurt/comfort, friendship, family.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters. I do not make money off this. It's just for fun.  
**Notes:** Thanks for all the reviews! The talk with Gibbs, part two.

* * *

Tim looked up from where he was staring at the coffee table to three pairs of eyes watching him in shock. He chuckled nervously as he realized he now had to tell people about Vegard and their child. Nobody but his family and closest childhood friend knew about them. He was a little surprised that Gibbs didn't already know, since the older man always seemed to know everything. Anyone would have been able to find out about his child if they just read his file and he was sure Gibbs had at one point but now he wasn't too sure.

"Tim?" Tony softly nudged him and Tim realized he had zoned out.

"Sorry, um." Tim looked around the room at the three older man once again. "I had this childhood friend, Nicola Marks. Her older brother Vegard and I... we uh."

"Got together?" Tony asked.

Tim nodded, "Yeah. I was eighteen and he was twenty. My parents didn't really like Vegard all that much but that had nothing to do with us being together. Vegard had dropped out of school and my dad thought he would corrupt me or something, cause me to drop out too. Anyway, just after my nineteenth birthday I found out I was pregnant and Vegard was the father.

I had just started at Johns Hopkins. Vegard and I were living together and he had been with me at the doctor's when we found out. He was excited to be becoming a father and he asked me to marry him. When we told our parents, his disowned him. I had almost been afraid mine would do the same until we told them that Vegard and I were getting married. It seemed to calm them down a little and finally accept that Vegard and I were together."

Tim suddenly got silent and all three men could see his eyes shinning with unshed tears.

"Timothy, what happened?" Ducky asked, as they all feared the worst.

"The baby was due in late May the next year so Vegard and I planned for a December wedding. That only gave us three months to plan but Mom, Nicola and my grandmother worked hard to help us. We got married, or as married as two guys could, on Christmas Eve. Five months later there was an accident."

"McGee?"

Tim looked up and found that Tony had his arms wrapped around him and Ducky was now sitting on his other side. Gibbs was sitting on the coffee table right in front of him, a hand on Tim's knee. He smiled sadly at them all.

"Vegard was driving us home late one night from my parents' house when a drunk driver cut us off. It took them hours to get us out of the car. Vegard died on the way to the hospital and I was in a coma for three days."

"And the baby?" Ducky asked.

"She was born five weeks premature and didn't make it past her fourth day." Tim chocked back a sob. "I got to see my baby girl for a day before she died. The hardest thing was saying goodbye just moments after naming her."

"What did you name her?" Tony asked in a whisper.

"Isobela Penelope McGee Marks. We had the name picked out as soon as we knew we were having a girl. She was named after our grandmothers." Tim gave a small smile again, tear tracks down his cheeks. "She would have been eight back in April."

"Timothy, I'm so sorry lad."

"Because of the accident," Tim continued, "The doctors said it would be near impossible for me to get pregnant again. When I started having morning sickness I had a feeling but I didn't want to hope until I had my doctor's appointment."

"That's understandable, McGee." Tony stated. "After going through that."

Tim nodded. That was when the three sitting on the couch realized that Gibbs was no longer sitting on the coffee table in front of them, but wasn't even in the living room. Ducky made sure that Tony had Tim before standing and going to look for his friend. He found him exactly where he thought he would, in his basement. Only he wasn't working on his boat, he was sitting at the workbench with a jar of bourbon.

Back in the living room Tony watched as Ducky left in search of the boss before turning his attention back to Tim. The younger agent was flagging. His head was laying on Tony's shoulder and his body was sagging into Tony's side and into the back of the couch. Smiling, Tony leaned back into the couch and got comfortable with his probie, his own arm around Tim's shoulders.

When Tim woke up it was dark outside. He was still curled up at Tony's side and there was a blanket covering the both of them. It had taken him a moment to remember he was at his bosses house and on the couch in his living room before he turned to make sure Tony was still asleep. When he knew the older man was, Tim carefully stood from the couch and recovering Tony with the blanket, he make his way into the kitchen and down to the basement where he was sure his boss would be. He was right and when he stopped on the bottom step into the basement, he just watched Gibbs work on his boat.

"Everything okay, McGee?"

Tim jumped at the sudden voice. He hadn't realized he had zoned out and was now sitting on the bottom step. Looking up from where he was staring at the floor, he found Gibbs now leaning against his boat with his arms crossed and watching him.

Tim decided to be honest. "I don't know."

Gibbs nodded but didn't say anything, having a feeling that his youngest agent would start talking when he was ready. It didn't take long.

"I don't know if I'm completely ready for this. It took me forever to get my life back together after Vegard and Isobela and I'm afraid something's going to happen again." Tim's eyes were shinning with unshed tears again. "I don't think I could handle that again, Boss."

"Is that your only worry about all this?"

"No." Tim shook his head.

"Your job?"

Tim nodded. "I worked hard to become a field agent. To be a part of your team."

"You're not losing your job, McGee."

"Boss, we both know that's Director Shepard's decision."

"No, McGee. You're on my team, it's my decision and I'm not going to let her bully you into transferring to Cyber-crimes and you're not going to ask to be transferred either."

"How did you..."

Gibbs pushed away from the boat and strolled over to McGee and softly slapped him in the back of the head before knelling in front of the younger agent to be at eye level with him. McGee just watched him.

"You're not the only one to work hard to get where you are McGee." Gibbs sounded angry but McGee knew it wasn't actually aimed at him. "I pulled a lot of strings to get you from Norfolk and I'm not going to let the Director take you off my team."

"Thanks Boss."

"Now that doesn't mean I'm not angry that you didn't tell me before this last case. You never should have been out there."

"I know."

"You should have said something when we were still in the squad room."

Tim bowed his head, "I know."

"Were you and the baby checked out at the hospital?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"Everything is fine, Boss. I promise." Tim finally looked back up at the older man again. "It was the first thing the E.R. doctor took care of after I told her."

"Good." Gibbs nodded.

Silence rained down between them for a moment as Gibbs seemed to come to some sort of decision with himself. Nodding again he slowly stood, ignoring the cracking of his knees as he did so. McGee looked up from the floor, thinking the older man would be returning to working on his boat.

"Come on, there's something I want to show you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary:** A drunken one night stand after Kate's death ultimately ties McGee and DiNozzo together for the rest of their lives.  
**Categories: **AU, McNozzo, Mpreg. Papa!Gibbs. Drama, angst, romance, hurt/comfort, friendship, family.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters. I do not make money off this. It's just for fun.  
**Notes:** Thanks for all the reviews! The talk with Gibbs, part three. This will be the last time I post anything until Monday. I also have a poll about other stories I'm working on that I'd like y'all to check out.

* * *

Tim stood from the steps and when Gibbs motioned for him to head up them he did just that. Turning, he started climbing the stairs and could feel Gibbs only a step behind him and the caress of the older man's hand on his back like Gibbs was making sure he didn't fall. It made Tim chuckle to himself and when he felt the slight slap to the back of his head again, he was sure Gibbs knew the reason why he was chuckling which only made him laugh more. When they reached the kitchen Gibbs took the lead through the dining room and living room. Tony was still sound asleep but was now stretched across the whole couch with the blanket on the ground. Gibbs recovered Tony before silently motioning Tim to follow him upstairs.

"Boss?"

Tim was a little confused when he had followed the boss upstairs to the second floor and down the hall. They were now stopped in front of a closed door at the end. Gibbs was staring at the door with his hand on the door knob while Tim just stood next to him.

"Boss?" Tim tried again.

Gibbs seemed to come out of whatever trance or memory of something he had been in and turned to glance at McGee one last time before turning the knob and pushing the door open. The older man then took a step back and allowed Tim to walk in before him. Tim's eyes widened as he took in the room.

The walls were a light shade of pink and there was a twin sized bed with pink sheets and blanket. As he looked around the room he found a picture on a shelf of a slightly younger looking Gibbs with a little girl no older then seven or eight years old. Picking up the picture for a better look, he could see the similarities in the girl's features to Gibbs'. That was when everything connected for Tim and his head snapped up to Gibbs who was standing just inside the door.

"You have a daughter?"

Gibbs nodded, "Her name was Kelly."

"Was? She's..." Tim swallowed, unable to finish the sentence.

"She and her mother were killed in a car accident fourteen years ago." Gibbs was looking at the picture still in Tim's hand. "She would be twenty three this year."

Tim had a feeling there was more to that story but he didn't want to pry. Setting the picture back he took another moment to look around the room before he followed Gibbs back downstairs and into the kitchen. It was going on midnight and Tim was getting tired again. He could remember from his pregnancy with Isobela and reading up on information that he would tire very easily. Trying to stifle a yawn, he knew he wasn't successful when he heard his boss chuckle.

"Come on, you can sleep in the guest room." Gibbs steered his youngest agent back through the hall and into the guest room.

He had already placed clean sheets onto the bed when he had found the two boys asleep on his couch after Ducky had left for home and back to his mother. He didn't want to wake them from their sleep on the couch so he figured he could just wait it out.

"Go on, I'll wake DiNozzo and send him this way."

Tim just nodded and he slowly lowered himself onto his side onto the bed. He was out before his head even hit the pillow. Gibbs watched him for a few minutes before turning and heading back into the living room to find DiNozzo already awake and sitting on the couch.

"Hey Boss."

"DiNozzo."

Tony bit his lips like he wanted to say something and like he had done with Tim down in the basement, Gibbs waited the younger man out knowing he would talk on his own.

Tony finally looked up at the boss. "You never mentioned you had a kid before, or a fourth wife."

Gibbs wasn't expecting that. He had been sure Tony was still asleep when he showed Tim Kelly's bedroom. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Gibbs sat down in the chair he had been sitting at earlier and looked at his Senior Field Agent and surrogate son.

"There was never a reason to bring them up."

Tony nodded, "And now?"

"Showing him that he's not alone. He's not the only one that has lost a family."

Tony and Gibbs sat there for another half hour talking before Tony seemed to start nodding off once again. Gibbs decided it was time to steer him towards the guest room where Tim was currently sleeping. He watched as Tony kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt before crawling into the bed next to Tim. He had to smile when Tony wrapped his arm around Tim's waist and rested his palm against Tim's stomach. Once he knew both his boys were sound asleep he went around the house turning off all the light before heading back down into his basement to work on his boat once again until he could fall asleep himself. While he worked on the boat his mind was assaulted by memories of his first wife and child. The only people who knew about them were his ex-wives and his old boss. He still wasn't sure the whole reason why he had told his youngest agent about them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary:** A drunken one night stand after Kate's death ultimately ties McGee and DiNozzo together for the rest of their lives.  
**Categories: **AU, McNozzo, Mpreg. Papa!Gibbs. Drama, angst, romance, hurt/comfort, friendship, family.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters. I do not make money off this. It's just for fun.  
**Notes:** I am so sorry everyone! Getting my mom settled after 15 months away seemed to take longer, not to mention I haven't really been able to get this chapter out. I was having some problems with it for a week. It's short and there isn't really any talking. It's sort of just a filler chapter. I'll have another chapter up this week though, promise!

* * *

_Week Eight_

Monday morning had found Tim, Tony and Gibbs in Director Shepard's office. The two younger agents stood back while Gibbs and Jenny _talked_ about their options now that everything was out in the open. Jenny wanted Tim to be sent down to cyber-crimes until he went on maternity leave but Gibbs wasn't going to have any of that. It was almost a full hour and a half before they had all finally come to a decision they were all at least a little comfortable with. Tim was assigned to desk duty only and had to help out other teams when they needed it and would be helping out in cyber-crimes a little more than he already did. He was also not allowed down into Abby's lab because there could be harmful things there for the baby.

Tuesday morning found Tim calling in sick due to morning sickness. Tony called him every hour on the hour... as did Abby. Gibbs called every couple of hours and both Tony and Ziva had shown up at his apartment at lunchtime. Tim had been ready to turn off his cell just to stop the calls but he knew if he had, the whole team plus Abby and Ducky would be kicking in his front door within minutes of him not answering the first time. He didn't feel like suffering through something like that. Wednesday and Thursday were slow days for the MCRT. Friday they caught a case that had them working through the weekend.

_Week Nine_

Monday found Tim and Tony late for work as Tim had a doctor's appointment and Tony had decided to go with him. That night found Tony at Gibbs', in the basement, pacing back and forth as he let out everything he was thinking that after seeing the ultrasound of the baby it was really real to him now. He was freaking out until Gibbs head slapped him and told him to shut up. After that Tony was fine and confessed that though he is scared, he is really excited to becoming a father. And then another panic attack started as he realized yet again he was becoming a father because he wanted to be a better father then his ever was. Another head slap and a _"You already are."_ from Gibbs and Tony was good to go again.

Wednesday, Tim had found out another agent had overheard his conversation with Ducky when he was telling the M.E. he was pregnant. Tim had been surprised when the agent didn't seem freaked out about the idea like most others were. He was even more surprised when Agent Michael Kelleher handed him a business card and said _"My kid brother and his partner have been together thirteen years and are raising three beautiful daughters."_ and had told him that if he ever needed to talk with someone, his brother Jesse and his partner Nick were available and willing. That night when Tim had told Tony over dinner, the older agent was just as shocked as he was but they had agreed that maybe it would be a good idea.

Thursday found Tim sitting the emergency room with a bloody Tony as they waited for the doctor. Tony had gotten into a fight with a murder suspect of a Marine and it had gone from bad to worse within minutes before Gibbs and Ziva were able to get to him. Ziva had driven Tony to the hospital while Gibbs took the suspect back to the yard, as the same time calling Ducky to tell him; who in turn told Tim and then drove him to the hospital. Ziva had driven back with Ducky to NCIS after they knew both men would be okay.

_Week Ten_

Tuesday after a paperwork day found Tim and Tony having dinner with Jesse Kelleher and his partner Nick Chase. The two agents learned that Jesse and Nick both worked for a non-profit organization that helped and worked with children of same-sex parents whither they were adopted or born into the family. Jesse was also a real estate agent and Nick was an accountant. Tim told them about Vegard and Isobela while Jesse and Nick told them about their daughters; ten year old Ariel, six year old Sophia and three year old Maggie. Jesse had carried and given birth to Ariel and Sophia and Nick had carried and given birth to Maggie. All three girls had Nick's last name though because Jesse's parents had disowned him after he had come out to them a little over eighteen years before.

Saturday had found the two couples again having dinner together. After their first dinner Tim and Tony had returned to Tony's apartment and talked long about asking Jesse to help them find a bigger apartment or a small house. They knew that they needed something, something before the baby was actually born. So when they had dinner with them again that Friday, they talked to him about it. Jesse was more then willing to help them find something. The two agents had the next weekend off so that gave Jesse a week to find a few places they would possibly like to look at.

Sunday morning found Sarah at Tim's apartment apologizing for letting slip that Tim was pregnant to their parents and that they were now expecting Tim and Tony over for dinner the following weekend.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary:** A drunken one night stand after Kate's death ultimately ties McGee and DiNozzo together for the rest of their lives.  
**Categories: **AU, McNozzo, Mpreg. Papa!Gibbs. Drama, angst, romance, hurt/comfort, friendship, family.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters. I do not make money off this. It's just for fun.  
**Notes: **Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

"Are you sure they're going to like me?"

Tim sighed as he turned in the driver's seat and looked at Tony. They were currently parked on the side of the street in front of Tim's parents' home. The older agent had asked the same question almost a dozen times since Tim had told them they would be having dinner with Tim's parents. It was the fourth time that afternoon since he had picked the other agent up at his apartment.

"Everything's going to be fine, Tony."

"How are you so sure?" Tony asked yet again, "I haven't exactly made it to the _'meet the parents'_ stage with many relationships, Tim."

"Trust me, it'll be fine. I talk about you all the time to them."

A slow smirk formed on Tony's face. "Do you now."

Tim's face became flushed when he realized what he had just let slip to the other man.

"I hope it was all good things you told them."

Tim shrugged, "Maybe."

Tony opened his mouth to reply when there was suddenly a rapping sound on the passenger side door that caused both men to jump. They turned to find Sarah standing there, smiling at them. Tony rolled down his window.

"Are you two just going to sit out here all day?"

"No, we're coming." Tim replied, finally getting out of the car.

Sarah took a step back to allow Tony to open his car door and get out as well.

"Tim didn't tell me you'd be here too." Tony said as Sarah gave him a hug.

"It was sort of a last minute decision on my part." Sarah replied, "I still feel bad about letting it slip about the baby to Mom and Dad. The least I could do is be here for you guys."

"And do a lot of babysitting when the baby is finally here." Tim mumbled as together they made their way up the driveway.

"Of course!" Sarah beamed as she bounced up the porch steps.

Sarah led them into the house, Tony closing the door behind them.

"Mom, Dad, they're here!" Sarah called, not giving either man a chance to change their minds and leave.

Tony stood slightly behind Tim while Sarah stood a little to the right of them. She looked almost as nervous as Tim seemed to be. The three of them stayed standing in the front hall as Tim and Sarah's parents made their appearance from the kitchen doorway at the end of the hall. Tony looked them over and decided that he could have easily picked out Tim's parents from a crowd without ever meeting them before.

Tim was just a younger version of his father with the emerald green eyes and sandy blond hair. The only major difference was that Mr. McGee had broader shoulders and was more muscular than Tim and his chubbiness that Tony thought was adorable. Mrs. McGee was also just an older version of Sarah but she had blonde hair, not dark like Sarah's was. She was also a very short and petite woman like Sarah.

"Tim!" Mrs. McGee smiled at her son as she pulled him into a hug.

"Hi, Mom." Tim hugged her back before turning to his father, "Dad."

"Tim." Mr. McGee also pulled his son into a hug. It didn't last as long as his wife's, but it was still a hug.

Too soon all the attention was on Tony. He was a little uncomfortable and just smiled.

"And you must be Tony." Mrs. McGee engulfed Tony in a hug.

"Yes, this is Tony." Tim stated, "Tony, these are my parents; John and Evelyn McGee."

"Tim has told us so much about you in the last year." Evelyn McGee said as she released Tony.

Tony chuckled nervously, hoping none of what his probie had told his parents were of the jokes and pranks he liked to pull on the younger man. Next John shook Tony's hand in greeting.

"Dinner is almost finished," Evelyn turned to Sarah, "Why don't you go and set the table?"

"Okay." Sarah turned and headed for the kitchen as Evelyn turned back to the boys.

"Is there anything Tony and I could help with?" Tim asked, hoping to prolong the talk he knew was coming their way.

"Of course not, you're our guests today." Evelyn smiled as she ushered them into the living room.

Tim sighed, resigning himself to the same questions his parents had asked him years ago when he was sitting next to Vegard. They could hear Sarah singing to herself as she set the dining table in the next room. Just as Tim was going to sit down on the couch with Tony next to him, John spoke up.

"Tony, why don't you help me in the kitchen with the drinks."

"Uh," Tony glanced at Tim, they both had a sort of 'deer caught in the headlights' look. "Yeah, sure."

Tim watched as Tony followed his father towards the kitchen before he turned back to his mother. She was watching him, smiling.

"Okay, what was that about?" He asked. "What is Dad about to do?"

"Relax Timothy." Evelyn stood and came to sit next to her son. "Your sister has already told us that you and Tony plan on raising the child together."

Tim nodded, "Yeah. We've had a few ups and downs. I still keep waiting for the other shoe to drop and for him to change his mind but it hasn't happened yet."

"And it won't."

Tim smiled at his mother, "And how do you know that, Mom?"

"Because, he wouldn't have come to meet your parents if he wasn't going to stick around."

Tim only shrugged as he watched where his father and Tony had disappeared too. Evelyn continued.

"Have you told him about Vegard and Isobela?"

"Yeah." Tim nodded, turning his attention back to her. "We had gone to tell Gibbs. I hadn't been planning on telling Tony so soon or telling Gibbs at all but I let it slip that I had been pregnant before and had to tell them then."

"And he is still here after you told him all that."

"Okay Mom." Tim chuckled, "I get your point."

"Good. So, your doctor's appointments are all going well?"

"Yes, Tony even went with me to the last one." Tim laughed, "And that night after work, he took off to Gibbs' to freak out."

"Freak out about what?"

"It was officially real for him that he... that _we_ were becoming parents."

Evelyn nodded, "You said after work, you're not still working are you? Timothy, it's too dangerous for you and the baby."

"I know, Mom. We've talked to Director Shepard. She agreed to let me stay on desk duty until the baby is born. I haven't really thought about what I am going to do after that though."

"And what about Tony?" Evelyn asked as Sarah came into the room and plopped down onto the couch opposite of them.

Tim shrugged, "We haven't talked about that yet."

"When do you get to know if I'm getting a niece or nephew?" Sarah asked, tucking her legs under her.

"Not until the baby is born. That is one thing Tony and I talked about." Tim replied. "We want to be surprised."

Sarah huffed, "Then how is everyone suppose to know what to get for the baby?"

"Neutral colors work just as good as blue or pink." Tim laughed, "We're painting the nursery in yellows and greens once we find a place."

"So you are looking for a new place to live." Evelyn stated more than asked.

"Yeah. We met another couple, Jesse and Nick. Jesse is a real estate agent and is helping us look for a place. We're actually meeting with him tomorrow to look at a few places that fit what we want."

"And what is that?"

"Well we decided on a house over an apartment. We want at least three bedrooms and a nice sized yard for when the baby is older."

"Can I come with you tomorrow?" Sarah asked.

Tim shrugged, "I don't see why not."

"Sweet."

The three of them continued to talk and Tim answered any questions his mother had about Tony and the baby and why it took Sarah accidentally saying something for Evelyn and John to find out they would be grandparents. He kept apologizing for that and Sarah just snickered, which only caused Tim to rethink his revenge on his sister.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary:** A drunken one night stand after Kate's death ultimately ties McGee and DiNozzo together for the rest of their lives.  
**Categories: **AU, McNozzo, Mpreg. Papa!Gibbs. Drama, angst, romance, hurt/comfort, friendship, family.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters. I do not make money off this. It's just for fun.  
**Notes: **Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry this took so long, it was fighting me. For those of you who've read the last chapter since the beginning may see that I've changed Tim's dad's name from Ben to John. The reason behind this is cause I finally saw the episode they introduced his father and he was listed as John McGee so yeah. This chapter is actually shorter than I would have liked but I wanted to stop it before the whole dinner "conversation" started. Enjoy!

* * *

Tony knew what was to come once he stepped into the kitchen with John McGee. He was about to play twenty questions with the Admiral about his plans to do with Tim and the baby and their future. As they stepped into the kitchen, Sarah was leaving to set the table in the dining room. She gave him a quick smile before disappearing through the door. Tony turned his attention back to Tim's father.

"Sarah has told Evelyn and I quite a bit about you." John started as he opened the fridge.

Tony nodded but didn't say anything. He wasn't sure exactly what Sarah had actually told her parents and he didn't want to but his foot in his mouth this time. John turned around to face him as he sat a pitcher of lemonade on the counter and went to grab five glasses from the cupboard.

"How long have you liked my son?"

"Since we first met, Sir." Tony replied instantly.

John nodded, "Is he the first man you've ever liked this way?"

"No, Sir. There was a guy in college but I never did anything about it then."

"I assume he's told you about the last time he was pregnant?"

"Yes, Sir." Tony nodded, "He told me about Vegard and Isobela and what happened to them. We've talked a little about it and I know he's afraid of it happening again but I plan on being there for him through everything."

"That's good." John finally turned to look at the young agent. "My son is very trusting of others, it's gotten him into trouble a few times. But what I need to know is if you're really going to be there for my son and the baby or if you only plan on helping with the baby because it's your responsibility."

"I love your son, Mr. McGee." Tony stated without hesitation. "I'll be honest, I'm scared out of my mind when it comes to this baby because I never believed I'd be a father. Ever. But that doesn't change that in a few months I will be. Tim and I will be fathers and I will do everything in my power to protect them and show them what they mean to me."

"And what do they mean to you?"

"Everything."

A few silent seconds passed between the two men before John McGee nodded, smiled and started pouring lemonade into the glasses. Tony didn't know what to say or do so he just stood there, waiting. Once John had the five glasses filled he placed the pitcher back into the fridge.

"Why don't you take those out to them."

"Yes, Sir." Tony picked up four of the glasses and turned to leave the kitchen when Mr. McGee called him back.

"Tony."

The young agent stopped at the doorway between the kitchen and dining room and turned back to the older man. John was looking at him and Tony could sense that the way the man saw him had changed.

"Stop with the _Sir_ nonsense, it's John."

Tony smiled and nodded, understanding right away that he had gained John McGee's approval. Turning back around, he headed through the dining room and into the living room just as Tim agreed to allow Sarah to go with them house hunting the next day. He walked over to hand them each a glass, keeping the last for himself.

"Thank you, Tony." Evelyn smiled at him as he stepped over to stand next to Tim.

"Dinner is ready." John announced as he stepped into the dining room with a pan in hand.

Evelyn and Sarah stood and headed for the dining room. Tim waited a moment before also standing and turning towards the older agent.

"Everything go okay with my dad?"

Tony smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I think so."

"I should have warned you ahead of time that he'd question you alone."

"It's fine, Probie." Tony shrugged before kissing Tim lightly on the lips. "Come on, they're waiting for us."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary:** A drunken one night stand after Kate's death ultimately ties McGee and DiNozzo together for the rest of their lives.  
**Categories: **AU, McNozzo, Mpreg. Papa!Gibbs. Drama, angst, romance, hurt/comfort, friendship, family.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters. I do not make money off this. It's just for fun.  
**Notes: **Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry it's a short chapter, I just wanted to get something out.

* * *

The table was silent as everyone sat down and started serving themselves. By the time they where all settled and digging in, Sarah started telling them all about the trip she and her two best friends plan on taking just before college started. Tim has to hide a smile behind his glass, knowing that his little sister was trying to keep the conversation away from he and Tony as long as possible. He also knew that meant they were about to get into some sort of conversation that they may not like all that well. When Sarah finally stopped talking ten minutes later, Tim's mother didn't wait to start asking more questions. She turned to Tony who was sitting on her left.

"So Sarah has told us you lost your own mother when you were younger. We're sorry to hear that."

"Yeah. She died when I was eight." Tony stated.

Evelyn nodded, "And what about your father? Will he be in the baby's life?"

Tony was thankful he handed yet taken a sip of his drink as he knew he would've had a spit take that would have covered the table and Sarah who was sitting across from him in lemonade.

"Uh," Tony glanced at Tim, who was staring wide eyed at his mother before he turned to Evelyn and smiled. "No, he won't be. My father and I don't exactly get along."

"And the rest of your family?"

Tony's smile was a little strained. "Never really been close to them. The team is more family to me than they are."

"Mom..." Tim started before a squeeze on his hand had him turning towards Tony.

"It's okay, Tim. They just want to know."

Tim swallowed but nodded as Tony squeezed his hand again before turning back towards Evelyn.

"My mother's side of the family all live in England and my father doesn't have any family left."

Once all the questions about Tony's family and how he had come to join Gibbs' team at NCIS were asked and answered, dinner was half over. As soon as the last question was answered, Tony started asking questions of his own about Tim's childhood. Things he didn't know about the younger man. Much to Tim's horror, his parents were more than willing to tell the older agent all about little Timmy's childhood. Sarah joined in from time to time and Tim just glared at her throughout the rest of the dinner.

* * *

The ride home almost three hours later was made in silence. By the time they reached Tim's apartment they were both tired and instead of Tony driving all the way back to his own apartment, Tim told him to stay over since they were going to be going house hunting in the morning anyway. As soon as they were showered, dressed in sweat pants and curled up together in bed, Tim with his back against Tony's chest as the older man rested his hand over Tim's stomach, Tim finally said something.

"I'm sorry about my mom, I should have known she was going to start asking questions about your family."

He felt Tony smirk against the back of his neck, "I told you it was alright, McGeek."

"Yeah but I could have warned it it was coming."

Tony shrugged, "Too late now and no harm done."

Tim sighed and rolled over so they were facing each other. Tony frowned as his hand was moved from Tim's stomach to the younger man's backside.

"You never talk about your family."

Tony shrugged again, "I've already said I'm not close with them. Can we please just drop it?"

"Yeah, sorry."

Tony leaned in and kissed Tim softly on the lips. Just as he was about to pull back, Tim leaned in more and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist. Ever since they had discovered they would be becoming parents they had fooled around a bit, mostly just kissing and petting and Tony was fine with that. They needed to take things slow as they were still learning about each other. Though that wasn't to say he didn't wish they were doing more already, but he knew that Tim wasn't completely ready just yet and he was okay to wait until the younger man was.


End file.
